The purpose of the proposed study is to identify naturally occuring diseases or disease processes in animals and to develop them as models of similar diseases in man. In recent years, numerous such diseases in animals have been defined but few of these are available to researchers. We propose not only to identify the disease using appropriate techniques, but to make these animals available to researchers in general. We intend to exclude the typical laboratory animals such as mice, rats and rabbits from our work, since there are currently sources available for these species. That such models are valuable material, is evident from their use when they are available. Further, it is clear that they will be more in demand as additional restrictions are placed on research involving human subjects. The desirability for maintaining a facility is evident, since it allows for a basic contribution to biomedical research and provides a central source of information concerning newly discovered models, as well as, a source for such animals. The College of Veterinary Medicine, at Washington State University, has the space for such a facility and the academic environment for its maintainance.